That Time of the Month
by Howling Ruka
Summary: Blemishes in her past cause Shego to perform below standards while she and her wife Kim are getting their physical. Kim wants to help but Shego is embarrassed and shuts her out. Can Kim help Shego overcome her past? Contains futa, Kim/Shego, and yuri.
1. That Time of the Month

A/N: I know I know, I've been gone for years! Literally. I am not going to give you some half-assed answer about how life picked up its pace on me. I will however promise to finish my stories in a more timely fashion now that I am on summer break. Also, this is a _futa_ story. So don't read this story in its entirety and then leave a flame if you don't like futa. That makes you look illiterate, ignorant, and just downright stupid and rude. Thank you and enjoy. I do not own the characters involved in this story, they are the respective property of Disney. I do however own the concept of this story. Hah!

* * *

><p><strong>That Time of the Month<strong>

"_I need you to obtain another sample from your wife at your convenience. Perhaps some results will be yielded then. It's a shame what her father did to her."_

The drive back home was one filled with tension. College graduate Kim Possible looked over warily at her ex-villainous wife Shego. The pair had just left Dr. Shelly Lawrence's office upon completion of their respective physicals. Naturally, Kim excelled at her physical. All those years of saving the world from villains would all be for naught if her senses weren't in tip top shape. Her green-skinned wife on the other hand, had a more difficult time completing her physical.

_Half an hour earlier at the doctor's office_

"All right Shego, I'll just need a sample from that unique body of yours and you'll be all set." The doctor handed the plasma-wielder a long and cylindrical plastic container that had measurement tick marks along its side.

"Okay..." The ex-villain turned her head in an attempt to hide herself from the world.

"Shego you okay? You seem a bit reluctant to produce this sample. If you're not up to it, I completely understand." Shelly seemed rather genuine towards Shego's predicament and it wasn't as if she didn't know about her past with her father. Of course as luck would have it, Kim was walking towards the two, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"Hon, you seem upset. Everything okay?" The redhead wrapped her arms around her wife. Not only was it a means to calm down Shego but it also served as a semi-selfish reason for Kim to never be without any sort of intimate contact from the older woman.

"I'm fine. I'll be right back."Without so much as returning the gesture, Shego sulkily walked towards the bathroom, plastic container held tightly in her hand.

Twenty minutes later both the doctor and Kim were anxiously waiting by the bathroom door. They hadn't heard anything from Shego except frustrated groans and curses.

"Doc, I can't take it anymore. I know this is your profession as a health care provider but damnit that's my wife in there and I'm not going to let her overwork herself for some measly sample if I can just as easily obtain one at home!"

"Mrs. Possible I completely agree with your declaration and I will not take it personally if Shego actually ends up leaving without producing anything. However, I think I may have a hypothesis for why your wife has not reappeared as of yet."

Kim's eyebrows raised at such a bold statement from Dr. Lawnrence and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Mind telling me what you know, Shelly?"

Shelly raised her hands in surrender. "Ah! Pardon me if that sounded a bit too cryptic Mrs. Possible. I am simply offering an explanation for Shego's delay."

Kim couldn't help it; being a world-saving heroine a few years ago had sharpened her reflexes beyond any martial art could ever hope to produce. If family or friends were ever on the line, Kim would be right there to protect them. Of course Shayne Godaire was a whole different level of protect in Kim's opinion.

"Sorry Shelly, habit. I didn't mean to come off as a bitch. Shego can be a bit stony when it comes to touchy subjects about her past and I would appreciate any help in solving the enigma that is my wife." The two women chuckled at the last bit believing that it described the ebony-haired woman completely.

"No harm no foul Mrs. Possible Sheg—"

"'Kim' is fine. Mrs. Possible is my mother. Well Dr. Mrs. Possible if you're Ron but I'm getting off topic. What about Shego?" Dr. Shelly laughed at the redhead's embarrassed blushing face.

"Hahaha you amuse me Kim. This may be a stupid question considering you are her wife and all but please bear with me. You know of her added male appendage, correct?"

The former globetrotter immediately blushed. "Absolutely."

"And have you had any penetrative sex with her yet?"

"No she's still pretty shy about that. Mutual masturbation and oral sex usually does the trick for either of us. How does this all relate to Shego again?"

"Forgive me Kim for it is not my place; I will leave Shego to fill in the blanks. To put it simply, Shego is capable of achieving orgasm but is afraid to and therefore cannot ejaculate. At least not on command."

"Well that explains why she prefers to make sure I'm taken care of during sex. I always figured Shayne could be more intimate. And here I was thinking I was pushing her too far."

"Nonsense Kim. I'm sure Shego will tell you in time. The only information I will share with you is that her relationship with her father isn't exactly picture perfect and is the reason for her traumatized state of mind." A whimper from the bathroom followed by a curse temporarily interrupted their conversation.

"K-Kim…c-could you…ah…come here…please?" came the desperate plea from the bathroom. Kim decided it was best to end the conversation with Shelly and go check on her wife.

"Thanks Shelly. I honestly appreciate your help. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on Shego." Shelly nodded her head in understanding while Kim ran to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Babe it's me. I'm coming in." What Kim saw was almost heart-breaking. Shego was seated on the seat of the toilet, the zipper on her jeans down, while she furiously pumped the tube previously given to her by Dr. Lawrence over her cock. The only problem was Shego didn't seem to be enjoying the pseudo blowjob.

"Uhhh…Kim! Ah!" At this point a few scant tears began to run down the ex-villain's face, an action that made Kim's world crumble. She slowed the frantic jerking of the tube on Shego's appendage in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Shhh, talk to me babe. What's wrong? You've got yourself hot and bothered," Kim took this opportunity to completely remove the offending cylinder away from her wife's groin and gently place it in the sink. Shego's cock was saluting proudly to Kim. "And very hard might I add. Yet you don't seem to be happy about it. Why?"

"Kim…you see…well I-I mean…when I was…"

"Hey, no need to rush, take your time, I'm not going anywhere." The redhead noticed her wife's erection began to flag and soften, most likely due to the pressures of trying to ejaculate in a timely fashion. "And neither is Junior. You seem a little stressed out. But don't worry, your Princess is here to help you _relax_ while you tell me what's going on in that brain of yours. Sound like a plan?"

Kim's voice dropped to a more seductive octave and she knelt down beside her wife while her hand took the place of her faux counterpart. Shego stiffened at the contact from her wife's soft hands but then immediately relaxed upon the impromptu handjob she was receiving. Hell, she almost forgot she was currently engaged in a conversation. What with some of her blood being diverted to a certain part of her anatomy, the older woman could hardly call it her fault.

"W-what were you saying hon? S-sorry, your hand's not helping me stay f-focused very much." As if on cue a spike of pleasure ran up the plasma-wielder's spine and she instinctively thrusted her hips forward. Shego blushed at her brief loss of control while her free-spirited wife softly chuckled.

"It's okay, Shego. You're hot for me and I am for you. It flatters me to know we have a healthy sexual appetite for one another. So don't try to hide your desires from me. It's what I'm here for. So, mind telling me what's got you all tensed up?" At this point, Kim slightly increased the speed of her pumping hand but only enough to keep Shego hard and throbbing but not break her concentration.

"Ah! Kim…your hand is…so soft!" Precum began to dribble from the head of her cock and Shego took a deep breath to further steady herself. "I don't want you to think less of me—"

"Nonsense."

"—but I can't ejaculate. I can reach orgasm—ah fuck, Kimmie!—but I can't produce any physical proof of reaching sexual climax." Satisfied that her wife was now more focused on her rather than her sample, Kim rewarded the pale green woman by moving her hand a bit faster.

"Dr. Lawrence said that it had something to do with your father. This may not be the time or place for a thorough explanation but this isn't the first time your past has distracted you. I've noticed how over the past few months we've been married, you always make sure I'm completely spent and you politely deny any further touching when you feel your climax approaching. What exactly did your father do to you, Shego?"

"For ten years my father…ah…sexually abused me…w-without ever laying…a finger on me." Kim was surprised at this revelation. Out of all the years she had come to know Shego, she never took her for one to endure abuse. Of any kind. _Poor Shego. She must've been really desperate…I hope she'll confide in me, when she feels comfortable that is._

Kim felt her wife was close to climax and began to pick up speed. The bulbous head of her cock looked ready to explode and she could see Shego's hands gripping the sides of the toilet seat in anticipation.

"K-Kimmie…?"

"Yeah babe?"

"G-get that tube…unnhhh…I'm gonna cum…"

"Seriously? You don't have to push yourself for my sake, Shego." Kim was happy to do anything for her wife but she wasn't trying to make her overexert herself in the process.

"Princess hurry…or we'll h-have a mess…to clean up." The older woman's hips violently jerked forward, searching for something to penetrate. Kim quickly stood up and had the tube ready in hand. She gently slid it over her wife's cock and was amazed to see that her bucking became even more erratic. A small plastic bag hanging at the end of the tube caught Kim's eye.

"Ah fuck! KIMMIE!"

"It's okay baby, I'm here. Just give me what you got. You're still my firefly and nothing, I mean _nothing _is going to change that okay? I love you." At the sound of her wife's declaration, Shego thrusted one final time into the plastic tubing, the bag at the end being partially filled with liquid. She shuddered at the feeling of finally finding release.

A single tear ran down Shego's cheek. Whether out of pain or pleasure, Kim was unsure. As the older woman's orgasm tapered off, the redhead gently lifted the tube off of her penis, now soft and limp. Kim leaned over and nuzzled Shego's cheek with her own. "I'm proud of you hon; you did great. I'm going to give this to Dr. Lawrence while you get cleaned up. Don't take too long, stud."

Kim washed her hands and exited the bathroom. She found Dr. Lawrence quietly typing away at her desk.

"Here you go, Shelly. She was a bit hesitant but I think I got through to her."

"Ah to be in love. Must be nice to have someone faithfully care and love you unconditionally."

"You have no idea. But anyway, what's the analysis on this. Shego okay?"

"Let's see." Dr. Lawrence took the small baggie and poured its contents into a small rotating machine. Technology had advanced since the start of the 21st century and so the exact contents of any DNA sample provided could be analyzed almost immediately.

"Kim, I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems that although Shego did achieve orgasm and successfully ejaculated, its substance is comprised of mostly bodily fluids rather than semen or sperm. In other words, what she has produced here could be analogous to what men who have had a vasectomy produce." A gasp from the doorway interrupted their conversation.

Kim and Dr. Lawrence looked up to find Shego trembling in shame and disappointment. "I'm sorry I've failed both of you," she whispered. The pale-skinned woman ran from the doorway with her wife in tow.

"Shego, wait!" But the redhead's protest fell on deaf ears as the love of her life continued to run through the clinic and out into the parking lot towards their car.

"I'm so sorry Kim. I probably shouldn't have said that out loud." Shelly hung her head in guilt feeling as though she had caused a dent in their relationship. She had known both patrons for quite some time and she'd be damned if things started to get rocky between the two because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"No it's not; you were simply doing your job. So anything else I should know about the analysis?"

"Nothing really. Shego isn't sterile if that's what you're worried about. She's just been so traumatized by her father that she is unable to achieve full sexual completion. I'm going to give you a voucher for a piece of technology that I think will help with Shego's insecurity. Come by tomorrow to pick it up. Any other questions?"

"No Shelly. Thank you so much. I appreciate all that you've done so far. I feel guilty for not knowing everything about Shego but that's half the fun when you're in love with an ex-villain. I'll call you if I have any questions." The former hero ran out of the clinic to find her wife sulking by the car.

"Let's just go home, Kim." The lack of playful banter and nickname stung the redhead more than any combat the two had ever exchanged.

Kim felt like she had just put her soulmate on blast yet she knew it wasn't her fault. Which brings Kim to her current position of driving in awkward silence with her wife. _I've gotta get Shego to open up to me about her past…_ Kim looked over to passenger seat to find Shego looking forlornly out the window. _But how can I if she's keeping herself bottled up?_

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first Kigo fanfic and my first lemon. I'm quite pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Unfortunately due to my absence, I seem to have lost contact with my betas. If you (or if anyone is volunteering) to beta my next chapter, it would be greatly appreciated. I will work on my other stories as my writing muses return to me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Coming Undone

A/N: Daaaammmnnnn! I didn't realize I had been gone for so long. ;_; Soooo much has happened since the last chapter and I thank you all for putting up with my bullshit. On the bright side, for Christmas of 2012 I got a new Macbook Pro computer so _hopefully_ I will be able to output more chapters but with my intended major at school, I won't make any promises.

I'd like to also thank you guys for your utmost patience with me. Once school picks up, it can be rather difficult for me to find time to update with a new chapter, especially with a version I deem worthy of adding to the story. And without further ado (and definitely less of my ranting) I present to you Chapter 2 of _That Time of the Month_.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Undone<strong>

The drive home was short and eerily silent and did not prove to fair any better as the couple neared their home. The slight purr from the engine of their black Audi A6 was the only audible noise heard during the drive. Kim continued to feel bad about what transpired earlier at the doctor's office while Shego refused to simply say anything. Their small modest house finally came into view and Kim pulled the vehicle into their driveway. Shutting the car off and pulling the keys out of the ignition, Kim turned to Shego with an apologetic look.

"Listen, Shego, about earlier, I didn't mean—"

"Just drop it Kim, okay? I know you didn't mean anything by it." Shego held her gaze with Kim before turning her eyes downward. The redhead was taken aback by the sudden and sharp tone in her wife's voice but visibly calmed as she continued.

"It's just that mentally I have moved on but physiologically my body has not, despite the abuse having taken place ten years ago. Think of it as a sort of "trained" muscle memory that I can't seem to shake." Taking her wife's words into consideration, the former globetrotter thought that perhaps she could push the envelope a bit with this conversation and delve deeper into her wife's past.

"I understand babe, but you know, I am here to help. So why won't you let me?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint you. When we got married I promised to make you happy and damn near give you the world or die trying. I felt that if I couldn't even provide you with a family, then what else is there?"

At this point, tears were now streaming down Shego's face as she whipped her face up to look at Kim. Or at least, in the driver's seat where she last saw her. However when she turned her head to look out her passenger's side window, she was surprised to see her wife standing there.

Kim opened Shego's door followed by a curt "Get out.." The dark-haired woman slowly got out of the vehicle but before she could question her wife on what was happening, she was enveloped by a tight and generous hug from her.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ think that your past emotional traumas make you inadequate, do you understand me?"

"But Kim I—"

"Do you understand?! Answer me, damn it!" Kim buried her face into the crook of Shego's neck and tightly clutched her shirt. The green ex-thief could only look on shock as her wife continued.

"Please baby, don't make this hard on me; on _us_. My only wish in life is for your happiness and I won't push you more than you're willing to allow. But please, Shayne, if something's bothering you, let me know; it's what I'm here for. Hell, it's what I-er what _WE_ signed up for!" At this exclamation, Kim pulled her wife closer.

Shego happily thought back on their marriage day, one year ago.

"_**Do you, Shayne Godaire, take Kimberly Ann Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"**_

_**Shego glanced lovingly into her soon-to-be-wife's olive eyes and knew indefinitely that she was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.**_

"_**I do."**_

The raven-haired woman looked down at the redhead and returned the hug just as enthusiastically, the goofiest smile plastered across her face.

_How I was ever blessed with this one-of-a-kind woman, I will never know._

"I'm sorry, Princess. You know I don't mean to do this on purpose, it's just that—" The redhead placed a finger on her lips, effectively and gently silencing her.

"I understand, completely. I just don't want you to think that my 'big bad thief' has to be stone cold and keep her emotions bottled up all the time. Think you can do that for me, babe?"

The emerald-toned woman looked her wife in the eyes and took a glance between their two wedding rings. On her left ring finger, a simple silver band with a small elegant garnet stone embedded on top. On her wife's hand was a similar band with the accent jewel being a small jade instead. An ornate message inscribed on the inside of each.

"Of course, Pumpkin." The raven-haired woman kissed her wife lightly and led them toward their home. It was a humble house, nothing too grand or extravagant (Kim wasn't a big fan of being flashy, unlike her wife), but it was definitely more spacious than the apartment Shego had in Upperton.

As she turned to lock the door, Shego noticed a glint in Kim's eyes. Before she could react, she was pinned against the wall, her hands automatically wrapping around Kim's waist.

"You've been such a good girl today, _Shayne_. Don't you think you deserve a reward?" At these words, Kim slowly rubbed the growing bulge at Shego's groin.

It never ceased to amaze the ex-mercenary how turned on she became when her real name was used during sex. She wasn't really used to such intimacy during acts of a sexual nature—thanks to her father—and for the redhead to use her birth name from time to time in the bedroom did wonders for them upon climax.

"Shit…Kimmie! W-we don't have time; I…I have work in an hour…" she breathed. Her pants were growing painfully tight and her wife had yet to fully touch her yet!

"You won't be late baby, I promise. Besides, your boss will understand. Now, do me a favor and _relax_. Let me take care of you." Kim slowly unzipped her lover's member, wanting to draw out the teasing a bit more.

A deep blush rose to Shego's cheeks at the sensual tone of her wife's voice. Her hips jumped lightly as the cool breeze met her member. The firm, soft grip of the redhead's hands signaled to the older woman that she should probably return the favor.

Shaky green hands reached out towards the zipper of Kim's Club Banana jeans—and were promptly swatted away. The hand slowly pumping also disappeared. Glazed and confused forest green irises glanced at olive-colored ones.

"W-wait, what—"

"Not yet, love. If you touch me, then I stop. Think you can handle it?" A frantic nod was her answer.

"Good. And remember, no touching." The younger woman returned her hand to her wife's penis and resumed stroking. It was fascinating to the former globetrotter; her wife's body had above average body temperature to compensate for the added sensitivity to the surroundings due to the meteor accident.

This meant that even the slightest change in temperature would cause Shego's body to react and maintain homeostasis. The downside was that the redhead chose to exploit her wife's extra sensitivity which provided her with the most sinfully earthshattering orgasms. Not that the former thief would ever admit that.

And it is due to this that it took Kim quite a bit of time before she could expertly learn Shego's body. There were a few times that Kim could remember where feather light touches proved to be a little too much for the raven-haired woman resulting in situations that were to the chagrin of one woman and amusement to the other. And judging by the frantic bucking from her wife, she wouldn't last for very much longer.

The green woman reached out towards the redhead to pull her flush against her body. She made sure to bury her head in the crook of Kim's neck and lightly nibble on her pulse point, earning a soft mewl in the process. True to her word, Kim slowed her pumping and pulled away and it wasn't until a few moments later that Shego's brain had finally caught up with her body and she noticed there was a distinct lack of pumping in the nether regions of her groin.

She winced softly. _Shit._

"No touching, remember? Of any kind." Kim winked at her lover and awaited her response.

"P-pumpkin I'm sorry…It was in the heat of the moment….and I…fuck!" Shego was finding it hard to concentrate; she was rock-hard and throbbing and her wife seemed reluctant to give her the release she so desperately craved.

"Hmm…you have about forty-five minutes before you have to be to work, so I think I will let this slide. You owe me though, understand?" A frantic nod was her only reply before she was once again pulled flush against Shego's body. Her hand resumed—in Shego's opinion—its natural spot on her cock and returned to a steady pumping.

Eager to once again return the favor to her wife, Shego reached for the zipper of Kim's jeans. the moist apex of her legs when her hand was gently guided away.

"But what about…?"

"Don't worry, hon. You can repay me later. For now just enjoy it." Kim picked up from where she left off and grasped her wife's cock firmly.

"So tell me Shayne, do you ever fantasize about fucking me with this thing? I've certainly fantasized about _you_ being inside _me_."

Shego's grip around her wife's waist tightened as soft hands continued to bring her ecstasy. It never ceased to amaze either woman how much dirty talk enhanced their libido. The raven-haired woman found herself gravitating towards her wife's neck and began lightly nibbling and sucking on her pulse point. A low moan from the red head signaled to Shego that she was successful. Not a particularly vulnerable weak spot, but one just in the same. The other areas known to the former thief would require a lot more time than the allotted 45 minutes she had to get to work. A quickened pace brought Shego out of her brief stupor, as her hips began to thrust in time with Kim's stroking.

"K-kimmie, baby…ah…shit…slow down. I'm g-gonna cum soon…" Sure she was sensitive, but by no means was Shego an "early arriver." She was a woman after all, so her stamina was always top notch, but when you had a devilish and seductive Kim Possible as your wife who enjoyed fucking with you, there was only so much teasing you could take.

"Well? Do you?" The redhead continued her relentless teasing, both eager to know her wife's answer and to bring her to the precipice of pleasure.

"Y-yeah…ahh…fuck….KIMMIE!" Shego was able to manage one final thrust before her body stiffened and ropes of cum were violently expelled from her cock. Several lewd splats could be heard as drops hit the floor and Shego finally let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Exhaustion from having strained her muscles too tight, Shego slumped against Kim's whose hand remained at the hilt rubbing expertly.

"Shit…Kim, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Ssshhh, relax. No big. Someone just got a little excited." If Shego could have managed a playful glare, she would have thrown it Kim's way in a heartbeat. Instead she hid her face in the curtain of red hair and breathed deeply as she pulled her wife closer towards her body.

The younger woman slowed her pumping as her Shego's orgasm tapered off, her cock now limp. "Think you can make it to the shower on your own?"

Standing on shaky legs, Shego was able to manage a small nod, which earned a light hearty chuckle from the red head.

"You going to be okay, love?" Never one to turn down any opportunity to indulge in witty banter, Shego regained her composure.

"Fuck you, Possible." Lame? Yes. Powerful? Absolutely not. But when you just get finished having your world rocked in the most delicious way by your former globe-trotting wife, it was all she could manage. _Better than nothing I suppose._

"Forgive me if this sounds frank Shego, but I believe I have already done that, no?" The emerald-toned woman was stunned beyond words, her teal eyes boring into olive ones accompanied by a small smirk. Only able to manage a growl, Shego chose this time to make her departure.

"I'm going to go shower."

"You want I should join y—"

"No thank you, Possible!" But before Shego left to freshen up, she did have one last thing to say to her wife. Green hands gently enveloped Kim's face and pulled her close.

"Thank you, Kim. For everything. I love you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart, meteor accident be damned." The couple's lips met in a sweet gentle kiss. No lust, no desperation, just a soft and sensual peck on the lips. After a few seconds, the women slowly pulled away from one another, a smile gracing both of their faces.

As Shego finally made her way to the bathroom, Kim began to ruminate over the events that transpired in the past hour. Although her wife didn't outright talk about her troubled past, Kim was certain that the first obstacle to Shego opening up about the situation had just begun.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried three times to write this ending until I said fuck it; I'd rather the chapter be completed and _finally _uploaded for all you lovely fans rather than sit on my flash drive for another month because my finicky mind can't settle on the correct way for the chapter to end. Still looking for a beta by the way. I think I tried emailing my initial beta but the document managing program was being a toole and wasn't allowing for my chapter to go through. Would you like to try again for Chapter 3? In any case, thank you all for being so patient with me! I do enjoy reading your comments/reviews and it provides me motivation to get my sorry ass into gear. Chapter 3 is well under way but I am unable to give you a rough guestimate of when it will be completed. Be on the look out though!


	3. A Lingering Betrayal

A/N: Wow. Over a year. Well, to be fair, I recently just finished my baccalaureate degree in biological sciences and am now thoroughly enjoying my summer vacation. I have a bit more schooling to go but until then I'd like to tap into my more creative side. Hope I haven't lost too much touch with reality. Here is Chapter 3 of _That Time of the Month_.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lingering Betrayal<strong>

After taking a nice hot shower, Shego returned downstairs dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. A simple black necktie hung untied around her neck. Any evidence of the couple's previous "activity" was cleaned by Kim who donned quite the smirk on her face.

"Shut it, babe! You know how I feel about wearing this outside of formal occasions." Unbeknownst to a lot of people, Shego was actually quite the romantic and often enjoyed wearing formal clothing when the couple went out. Still not used to the level of dress her new job required, however, Shego simply felt out of place.

"I didn't say a single thing, babe. Haha!" Shego glowered at her wife

"No, not verbally. But that smirk is saying a whole bunch of things. I know it, Possible!" The red head in question slowly sashayed over, and drew close to Shego's face and whispered sensually in her ear.

"Perhaps, but I definitely didn't see you complaining earlier, did I? As a matter of fact, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Or am I wrong?" Kim slowly traced the length of the tie around Shego's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

The ex-thief's hands were itching to shut Kim up and show her who was boss. But alas, she only had a little less than twenty minutes to get to work and as enticing as a quickie sounded, Shego really needed this job. At least, for the time being anyway. The spell was broken when the redhead pulled away and began tying her necktie.

"Besides, you know I love it when you dress formal, regardless of the occasion. Just makes it that much sweeter to take it off of you later." The completion of a perfect Windsor knot was well underway by the skillful fingers of Kim. To her disadvantage, this brief period of distraction was enough for Shego to gain the upper hand.

Sneaking a hand in between their bodies, the older woman swiftly undid the zipper to her wife's jeans and expertly rubbed her slit, her digits becoming immediately damp.

"Chyeah, I know what you mean. My, my, someone is calling the kettle black. You seem, no, _feel_, just as eager as I was earlier." A heavy blush graced the redhead's face and it took quite a while for her to gather her bearings before she gently pushed her wife's hand away.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to work soon, Shego?" Her green-skinned wife stuck her tongue out at her playfully while retreating to the doorway.

"All's fair in love and war, Pumpkin!" Shego grabbed her bagged lunch form the fridge and the keys to her 2014 Jaguar XF from the key rack. Though the Audi was the preferred vehicle for everyday use and more or less Kim's car, Shego tended to drive a sportier vehicle. Donning the sleekest trim with the latest features a promotion can buy, this was Shego's prize and joy. Well, her second one, anyway; the first being namely her wife.

Kim smiled at the memory of the two going to the dealership after receiving word that it had finally arrived. Shego couldn't stop smiling for at least a week and it took a few months worth of convincing form the redhead to convince her wife that she was entirely capable of sufficiently driving a standard transmission and thus her car if need be. Kim was lightly jostled out of her stupor by the adjoining beep of the car's horn that could be faintly heard outside the door. She followed her wife to the doorframe and leaned against it pouting.

"Uh huh. I'll show you war when you get home missy." Nearly halfway through the door, Shego turned around and simply gave Kim a cheeky grin. Refusing to give into childish antics, Kim simply shook her head and tugged on Shego's tie, slightly lowering her height to meet Kim at eye level. The confused expression on Shego's slowly morphed into a smile as her wife brought her down for a slow and hungry kiss. Before anything could progress further, Kim pulled away but kept a tight grip on her wife's tie.

"Stay safe and come back home to me, okay?" Shego was going to make a snarky comeback but saw the concern and raw emotion in her wife's eyes and simply smiled her trademark grin and pulled her in for a hug.

"I promise, Pumpkin." On more than a few occasions, Shego had returned home from work in less than fit physical condition. Nothing that really warranted anything more than basic first aid skills but enough to put Kim into a bit of concerned frenzy for a few months. Since then, the redhead has been adamant about verbalizing to Shego every day she worked to come back home safe and sound. The ex-thief thought her little globetrotter was overreacting but understood the love behind her concern.

"Though I can't exactly promise things won't get too physical at work. See you later, Kimmie!" The taller woman lightly tapped her wife on her behind and kissed her nose to silence her protest. Trying to fight down a blush that made it's way up her neck and face, Kim simply huffed with a smile and watched her wife open the car door.

"You're such a relentless tease, Shayne. Have a good day at work and say hi to the Director for me, will you?" A green hand waved and a nod of the head signaled to Kim that her wife had heard her request.

"Will do, Pumpkin. So long as she doesn't piss me off too much." The two laughed lightheartedly at the comment. Noting the time, Shego closed the car door and and slowly pulled out of the driveway. Kim watched as the Jaguar was put in reverse and then sped off towards its destination. She stayed in that position for a few seconds until she could no longer see the vehicle and with a smile on her face, silently closed and locked the door.

* * *

><p>The commute to work was a quick and quiet one for Shego. She often didn't listen to the radio during her drive since most of the time it would usually just be a repeated and rehashed version of some top 40 playlist, or in Shego's terms, "Top 10 shit list of pop songs repeated for god knows how long" list. Instead she opted for the tunes off her iPod, which, once she approached a red light, remembered she had left back home.<p>

"Damn it all. Radio wins this time." Shego tuned the radio to a station that she deemed suitable for her patience to tolerate. Glancing at the clock, she had about twenty minutes to get to work and judging by the flow of traffic, she'd arrive fairly early. Still, not one to disappoint Betty Directory, Shego figured it was best not to dawdle too long on the streets.

As part of her pardoning agreement after the Lowardian invasion, Shego was to work under the strict guise of Dr. Betty Director and her agents at Global Justice for a two-year contract. Kim was to act as a sort of liaison and correction officer to Shego, who was required to check-in with the redhead once a month. Unbeknownst to the ex-convict, it was all just a ruse to train her to be an operative at their adjoining agency under the S.W.A.T. division. Naturally, Shego felt a bit betrayed and lied to since everyone, including her correction-officer-turned-fling-turned-girlfriend a the time Kim, was in on the whole charade. However, once she was briefed on the many opportunities and benefits the job had to offer, there was no way she could say no. Four months paid vacation the first year right off the bat and life and health insurance for both her and her family? That was better than any package Drakken could have ever dreamed of offering.

Speaking of, Shego hadn't heard form the blue man in a few weeks but chocked it up to him being busy at his engineering firm. She decided she couldn't sever all ties with the man that had taken her in when her family had failed her and the least she could so was stay in contact with him. Hell, she wouldn't admit it aloud, but Shego missed working for him from time to time. Not necessarily the ever-failing inventions but the camaraderie that developed between the two. Three and a half years later with a wife, Shego couldn't deny she was doing rather well for herself.

Her musings were cut short when pulled into the S.W.A.T. parking lot. Putting the Jag in park, Shego exited the car and promptly placed her keys into her own personal drop box that was locked upon verifying her biometric signature. Being a government official had its perks she guessed. Entering into the building, she made a quick right and up a flight of stairs where she was met with large steel doors that hissed open upon swiping her security badge.

"Glad you could join us this afternoon, Shayne." It was hard not to flinch at the voice of Dr. Betty Director. For two years, the woman was Shego's personal trainer and drill sergeant so one could understand why it became almost second nature not to get on that woman's bad side.

"Hey Director, how's it going? The wife says hi, by the way." Shego was trying hard not to let the least bit of her nerves show but old habits die hard. Five years deep and she's still intimidated by a woman nearly a head shorter than her but just as physically dangerous. A jovial clap on the back was able to calm her nerves just a bit but not by much.

"Five years deep and you're still scared of me huh, Godaire?" She laughed lightly and often teased the woman to get a good laugh in or two. The two usually participated in playful banter with one another but only after Shego felt she had let her defenses fall first.

"Oh hush, you big Cyclops. You know I'm forever suspicious of your shit."

"Ah now _there's_ the Shego I know. And come off it, I said that was the only time I would actively lie to your face. Now look where you are. Top interrogator and negotiator of my firm. You can't really say I wasn't looking out for you." The green-skinned woman blushed lightly at the accolade since a compliment was not often given out by the Director.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. As soon as soon as I find myself at a job that pays higher, I'm outta here." She had expected a verbal retort from her boss but instead was given a rather large case file detailing a current case.

"Be sure to brief yourself on the matter and meet me in my office in ten. Do **not** be late, Shego." Having called her bluff, the Director simply smirked at Shego's shocked expression and quietly exited to her office.

"Well-played, you one-eyed bitch. Well-played," Shego whispered. She quickly strode to her office and placed her things at her desk. Wanting a sense of order, she began placing her belongings in their respective places. Upon filing a few papers away, she caught sight of a silver picture frame containing a photo of her wife on their wedding day. Shego wasn't one to have various mementos on her desk, lest she have people dig into her personal life but having a picture of Kim on her desk at the very least brought comfort to her on days that were particularly tough. Judging by the thickness of the case file recently given to her, Shego had a feeling this would also be one of those days. She touched a finger to her wife's face in the photo and gently rubbed it.

"Don't worry Kimmie. I'll be home soon." She smiled at the frame one last time before placing it down and reading over the case file. After catching up on all the details she walked to the Director's office and lightly knocked.

"Hey you awake in there?" A muffled but clear voice responded.

"Took your ass long enough. Door's open." Shego slowly entered her office before narrowly dodging a staff aimed at her face. 

* * *

><p>At home with all the chores done for the day, Kim was left to her own devices. She fingered the piece of paper Dr. Shelly had given her and wondered if it'd be okay to call her.<p>

_I know she said come by tomorrow but...Maybe I'll just call her to be sure. _

Finally getting over her nerves, Kim picked up the phone and dialed their doctor's number. After the fourth ring, she finally heard her pick up.

"_Kim?"_

"Hey Dr. Shelly! I know you said to come by tomorrow with that voucher but what exactly is it for?"

"_Oh that? My apologies. I suppose 'technology' wasn't exactly the right word in that situation. Hmm. I wouldn't necessarily call it a medication either but, well, you'll see when you swing by tomorrow. Then I'll explain everything."_

"Ookay…? Anything else I should be made aware of?" Kim's suspicions were increasing with this woman but she wasn't quite able to put her finger on it yet. Regardless, she was going to get to the bottom of this woman's behavior one way or another.

"_No, nothing other than what I've already told you. Come by tomorrow and you'll have all the answers. Have a lovely day, Kim."_ The call disconnected before Kim could thoroughly give that woman a piece of her mind. She didn't exactly like the sound of her proposal and she wasn't going to arrive with her guard down tomorrow either. She felt bad but given her intuition about this doctor, Kim believed that Shego would be kept up to date on her goings on with Dr. Shelly on a need-to-know basis. At least until the dust settled and she felt a little better about the situation.

For now, the redhead mused that she should at least get dinner started so that the couple wouldn't be too hungry by the time Shego got off from work. After placing a small plethora of chicken, stock and vegetables into a Crock Pot, Kim set the timer for six hours and gently put it to the side. With weary nerves but unable to do anything about them, Kim went to their master bedroom and laid down upon their king-size bed. Perhaps a bit of sleep would calm her mind and before she knew it, Kim was asleep, briefly sending a silent prayer for Shego to return home as soon as she could. 

* * *

><p>"Jesus you crazy bitch, what the hell?!" After having dodged a staff to her face, Shego was now on the defensive of Dr. Director's attacks. She was able to land a few hits in, not wanting to seriously injure the woman with plasma, but she was definitely doing a lot more dodging than she was attacking, much to her disappointment.<p>

The Director laughed mirthfully at her agent's complaining and took a few more swings at her with the staff. "Just trying to make sure my top operative continues to stay in pique form. You're doing well for not having trained with me for a while. Wife keeping you on your toes?"

Shego deflected the last few blows and was ready to charge a plasma blast out of frustration before lowering her fist and going on the offensive. "Sure, I guess you could say something like that. Now stay still so I can hit you!"

"Now, now Godaire. You must work hard in order to land a hit on me. Remember?" At this comment Dr. Director was able to land a few direct hits on the ex-convicts arms and torso. Not really reacting positively to being caught off guard, Shego growled and rushed at Dr. Director with such speed and ferocity she almost forgot she was at work.

The Director suddenly found herself pinned against a wall and staring a green-colored fiery fist only inches from her face. The staff, forgotten on the floor was the only witness to the two women who were now panting with exhaustion from their not-so-friendly sparring match. One woman had a smirk on her face while the other was in mid-snarl.

"_That's_ the Shego I was looking for. Nice work, Godaire." An exasperated sigh was her agent's reply as the Director was gently placed back on solid footing.

"Didn't I tell you that I was done with the whole 'surprise sparring' thing? I thought you wanted to condition my instincts _out_ of me, not retain them."

"On the contrary, Shego. I wanted to eradicate the mindset you had adopted during your time as a villain, not your instincts. You never know in this line of work when your body's natural reactions to dangers will save your life. Besides, I never said the "spontaneity' of our fights would end after your two year stint. It is your responsibility to always be on guard."

"Yeah, yeah." She ran a hand through her raven locks in frustration. She was brought down to the Director's level however when the older woman grabbed a hold of her collar and yanked.

"And for the record, Agent Godaire, never _ever_ falter or hold back when you feel that your life is being threatened. Are we clear?"

"Well chyeah but I didn't want to—ow hey!" The grip on the collar of her shirt tightened.

"I do not particularly enjoy repeating myself, Agent Godaire. I said, **are we clear?**" Shego simply glared at the one-eyed woman and showed no signs of being intimidated or backing down.

"Crystal." The hold on her collar immediately disappeared. The smaller of the two women made her way to her desk and pulled up a projection of the suspect in question. Shego meanwhile found it pertinent to adjust her tie and fix the collar of her shirt before addressing her boss once again.

"Good. Now then, have you briefed yourself on the matter at hand?" With a bored expression as if she had been through this a dozen of times, Shego replied.

"A domestic terrorist who is part of a faction guerrilla group has suddenly gone rogue. What's your point?" A few sheets of paper were handed to Shego and she glanced over them quizzically.

"These are a series of threats he has sent over the past three months, all alluding to a date in which he would take an undetermined amount of people hostage and set off a bomb. He's not your average criminal, so a bank scene probably isn't his style. We've had our best analysts on the case scouring for any leads as to where he may follow through with his threats."

"Aaaand any news so far? And what's it got to do with me?"

"As a matter of fact we have pinpointed where he may turn up. Today's the annual Upperton-Midtown Celebration Parade. Our operatives think that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to send a message to his faction while doing a substantial amount of collateral damage."

"Am I to assume that I will be going undercover to flush him out and possibly take care of him if need be?"

"Precisely, Godaire. Operatives and snipers will be stationed at every street corner and major corporation rooftop. Ground troops will be interspersed throughout the crowd and serve as reconnaissance. And _you_ will have full control over them; they will be at your very command."

"No offense Director, but I don't really do well with partners, I'm more of a lone wolf type of girl if you catch my drift."

"I'm aware, Agent. Your modus operandi will not be compromised nor is it to compromise the mission. Think of these operatives as simple support should the need arise for them. Now gear up and be ready to depart in fifteen."

"Affirmative." Shego gripped her Beretta 8000 Cougar in her back pocket and strode out of the office to ready her supplies.

"Oh and Shego?" The agent turned at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Director?"

"It is quite all right to rough him up a bit but be sure to bring this fucker in alive. At all costs." Shego's eyebrows went up in surprise. Not one to swear a lot, it was a bit weird for the Director to be so brash about a suspect. She knew it had to be personal to some extent otherwise the Director wouldn't have reacted so harshly.

"Any particular reason why, ma'am?" The one-eyed woman's trademark smirk had fallen slightly.

"Well, naturally. He isn't your average Ted Kaczynski. What makes him so dangerous you see, is that he used to be an operative for us. As a matter of fact, you currently hold his former position."

* * *

><p>AN: Good god it's been ages. Like I said, I finally finished my undergrad degree and can finally use my summer vacation to put out a chapter or two this year. A few clarifications for the story. I tried using the mentor-student relationship between Shifu and Po from Kung Fu Panda as a basis for Dr. Director and Shego's relationship. Just think of the Director as a more mocking and serious version of Shifu and Shego as a more asshole and vulgar version of Po. Not sure if that actually came across as such but I tried.


End file.
